legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 34
Naruto: Beta Episode 34 The two are interrogating Itachi at Anbu HQ. Itachi: I'm not telling you anything. Sayona: Are you sure you don't want to change your answer? Itachi: I have nothing more to say to you. Sayona: Intuzuka, we're not going to get anywhere with this one. Intuzuka: Then we'll let him rot here. Tazunai (running in): Hey, Sasuke and Naruto left the village. Intuzuka: Why? Tazunai: Sasuke said he was going to settle things once and for all. Intuzuka: Is he planning on killing Naruto? Tazunai: I'm not sure, but I think we should send someone. Sayona: Sasuke is our responsibility, so we'll stop him. Tazunai: Alright, just hurry. Sayona (on the comms): Team 15, move out and try to intercept Naruto and Sasuke. Chunin: Yes ma'am. Team 15, Intuzuka, and Sayona head out to the forest in pursuit of Sasuke and Naruto. Team 15 splits up from Intuzuka and Sayona. The two search in another direction and are encountered by Kimimaro, who is trying to capture Sasuke and bring him to Orochimaru. Intuzuka: Who are you? Kimimaro: It's not important, just know that I'll kill you. Sayona (coming from behind him): Fire style: Burning ash! (the ash covers Kimimaro and is then ignited, but it turns out that it was a clone) Kimimaro: Impressive, but I'm not sure how it'll help you that much. Sayona: You came prepared, huh? Kimimaro: I figured he wasn't alone. Sayona: Well, I can give you credit for being prepared. (sand traps Kimimaro) But how prepared are you? (the sand covers his body) Sand Coffin! Kimimaro comes out barely alive and activates his curse mark. Sayona: You're stubborn aren't you? And, you're working with Orochimaru. Kimimaro: So, you figured it out, huh? Sayona: It wasn't that hard. Kimimaro stabs her through the back and she collapses to the ground. Kimimaro: Well, that was easy. Sayona: Earth style: Headhunter jutsu! (she brings him into the ground, which he can't escape from) Kimimaro: What? Sayona: They didn't make me Mizukage for nothing. Kimimaro: I guess I'm not going to complete my mission after all. (he coughs up blood) Sayona: Do you have a heart condition? Kimimaro: Yea, I do. Sayona pulls him out of the hole and starts concentrating her healing powers on his heart and chest cavity. Sayona: There, it's not completely cured, but it'll give you a good 30 years before you need my help again. Kimimaro: Why would you help me like this? Sayona: Because you're not the one I'm after. You're just an unfortunate pawn. Kimimaro: I have a request if you will hear it. Sayona: Sure. Kimimaro: I have a friend at one of Orochimaru's bases. His name is Jugo and he has a cursed mark as well. I would like it if you could bring him to me. If you do, I can be considered your ally. Intuzuka: Consider it done, Kimimaro. Sayona: We'll bring him back. Kimimaro: Can I get permission to enter the Leaf village as well? Intuzuka: You have my permission. Here (he hands him a pass) this will allow you to enter without being searched or attacked. Next time you see us, you'll have Jugo by your side. Kimimaro: Thank you. The two continue forward, but are stopped by Tayuya, another member of the Sound Five. Sayona: We have a visitor. Tayuya: Prepare to die, you trash! To be continued...